


"How far does this tattoo go?"

by Toffyy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hiccup is Icelandic bc I LOVE this hc, Hijack Smut Week 2017, M/M, Smut, tattoo artist hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/pseuds/Toffyy
Summary: My work for Hijack Smut Week, day one.Hiccup had to leave for a month to participate in tattoo festivals, and when he comes back his boyfriend has a surprise for him.





	"How far does this tattoo go?"

Hiccup was rubbing his face, trying not to scream. He was hoping that what he saw was only some kind of hallucination, caused by overworking. But no; he peeked between his fingers and whined in the back of his throat.

Jack was standing only in his jeans in the middle of their living room, proud of himself. Hiccup wanted to wipe the smug grin off his face.

“I don’t understand, you’ve always told me I’d look hot with tattoos so… here it is!” He grinned, his eyes bright with mischief. Jack himself cringed at the sight of the travesty he got on his chest and navel. The dragon looked awful, with mismatched eyes and awful shading. It would make the sites collecting ugly tattoos pay for the right to upload it. “I even asked to add some hot detail and look at this tail.” He lowered his jeans a bit, and if Hiccup squinted it could pass as a tail.

Hiccup didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. “No, you’re the reasonable one.” He got up and crossed the room to stand in front of Jack “I can’t believe you could do something so stupid! And if you wanted a tattoo why didn’t you ask me to do it! Jack this looks awful! And- and this fucking tail! How far does it go!? You- wait a second.” The brunet leaned forward to inspect the tattoo. After few silent seconds, he closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. “I feel like I’m in one of those shitty prank videos. You’re awful, why am I even dating you, no, stop, don’t do that-” Jack wound his arms around Hiccup’s neck, grinning. The brunet pretended to try and untangle himself, turning his head away from Jack.

The younger man smiled, nuzzling into Hiccup’s tattooed neck like an oversized cat. “C'mon, don’t be this way babe.” He tried to be smooth but couldn’t stop the laughter, his entire frame shaking. “You looked like you’ve seen a ghost!” A harsh jab to his side made him whine, but his embrace only tightened. “If only you knew how many sharpies I had to use! You should appreciate the effort I put into it.” He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, pouting when Hiccup pulled away slightly.

“Jack, this… thing looks so awful that I doubt any effort was involved in the process.” He looked down with a frown, then pulled at Jack’s waistband to sneak a peek of the rest of the ‘tattoo’ and started to laugh. “You did not!”

“I’m afraid I did.” Jack purred, pressing into Hiccup and trying to push him towards the bed. The brunet stopped him again, making him huff in annoyance.  
“I’m not gonna do anything with you until you wipe this thing off.” Hiccup tried pushing Jack towards the bathroom of their tiny apartment. “You clean yourself up and maybe I’ll think about lending you my hand.”

Jack started to complain but with a final push, he was inside the bathroom. There he was complaining even louder about Hiccup being an awful boyfriend. “You should appreciate this work of art, it took me and Toothiana few hours to finish!”

“You shouldn’t even mention that this travesty took a few hours and two people to be created.” Hiccup started to sort the laundry when he heard Jack swearing. “Oh god, what now.”

“You said earlier I’m the reasonable one, yeah?” Jack’s voice was slightly panicked.

“What did you do this time, you absolute-” but the younger man already walked into the room “-flón.”

Jack looked miserable. If it wasn’t for the tattoo still present on his chest, Hiccup would hug his boyfriend to comfort him. Unfortunately, for the white-haired man, Hiccup burst out laughing.

“You used permanent markers, oh my god I’m gonna-” he was gasping, not able to talk; the look on Jack’s face was priceless. “I love you but you’re a fucking idiot, oh gods-ouch!” He was not expecting to be hit with one of Jack’s bunny slippers, barely avoiding the second one. “Okay! Okay, stop it I’m sorry- ouch Jack that hurt!” Hiccup yelped when Jack pushed him into the pile of laundry, straddling his hips.

Jack’s cheeks burned with embarrassment but he couldn’t control his laughter. “Now you’re gonna get it!” The only thing that resembled a weapon was a sock with another one twisted inside. It still was enough to make Hiccup groan with every hit. “How’s that, huh?”

Hiccup didn’t answer, instead, he grabbed Jack’s waist to roll them around, pinning him to the ground. “You’re insufferable, you know.” He smiled and kissed Jack, trying to hold his hands to prevent any surprise attacks.

“That’s not fair…” Jack whispered, but his eyes glimmered with warmth, no malice in his voice. He raised his head a bit, nuzzling his nose against Hiccup’s. His breath was warm, caressing the freckled skin. “Kiss me again. Please.”

It was everything Hiccup needed to lean in and kiss Jack, tongues moving together in a lazy way. They were in no rush, laying in the pile of laundry, squeezing each other’s hands like their lives depended on it.

With an impish grin Hiccup pulled down Jack’s loose boxers, chuckling at the sight of the “tail”. “It looks ridiculous.” The only answer he got was a needy whine. “What? You brought it on yourself.”

“C'mon, need you.” Jack propped himself on his elbows, his cheeks pink. He wasn’t one to admit things like that out loud. “You were away for a month. Please, Hvannar,” he laid back, stretching himself, showing off his naked body “make me feel good. Make me feel wanted.”

Even with the horrible tattoo on his chest, Jack melted Hiccup’s heart. He had a great time at the festivals, but he’d give everything to have his boyfriend at his side during that time. Every day he promised himself to make up for the time lost, and now he had the chance. “Anything you want, elskan mín. I’m all yours tonight.”

Teeth closing on the soft skin of his neck made Jack moan, fingers tangling in auburn strands. Long legs wrapped around Hiccup’s hips, pressing him close. “Yes, mark me. Everywhere.” He gasped, feeling those curious hands on his back, pulling him upwards and closer to the body above. 

“Gods, I’ve missed this.” Hiccup was whispering, nuzzling into Jack’s skin, inhaling the scent of his cologne. “I’ve missed you. So, so much.” He helped the other in pulling off his own clothes, wanting to feel the warmth of Jack’s skin. The perfect picture of debauchery under him made Hvannar whimper and he dove in for more.

A few minutes later they were both a gasping mess on the floor, moving in perfect rhythm together. Hands pressing and squeezing, caressing and pulling, time after time. They both tried to make the other moan louder, shudder harder, get closer to completion.

“Take me.” Those whispered words made Hiccup look up, lips still wrapped around one of the perky nipples. He let go of it and caressed Jack’s rosy cheek, leaning to place a sweet kiss where his hand has just been. “I’m ready. I want you inside, I want you to come-” he couldn’t finish, words muffled by Hiccup’s lips.

The brunet got up, with some reluctance, pulling Jack with himself. “As romantic as it may be” he smiled “I’m not doing it in the pile of laundry.” The pout he got in response made him chuckle, but he only pushed Jack towards the bed, climbing on it to join him. “Don’t be like this. My knees hurt already.”

“You sound like a pensioner.” Jack complained, but then there were hands on his hips and any other complaint died on his lips. He arched into the touch, whimpering softly in the back of his throat. “Please, fuck me.”

Hvannar couldn’t help but gasp at the bold request, moving to kiss Jack, then reach for the lube and condoms. To Jack’s annoyance, it took him a bit to find them in the bedside drawer. “It’s yours, so it’s your fault it’s so messy.” Hiccup murmured and had to avoid a pillow thrown his way.

“Shut up and hurry up.” Jack turned to lay on his side, pressing into Hiccup, hands moving all over his tattooed chest. In opposite to his awful creation, every tattoo on Hvannar’s chest was an artwork. He loved tracing them with his fingers or tongue, but now he was more focused on the fingers caressing his ass. “Yes, faster. I need it.” He gasped at the first touch against his rim, rolling his hips and making their cocks rub together.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you look like this.” Hiccup pushed in, reveling in every sound it elicited from his lover. “Love you so much.” He embraced Jack’s waist, adding fingers until he was sure Jack would be able to take him. “You ready, babe?”

Instead of answering, Jack straddled him, sinking on his cock with a loud moan. It took him some time to adjust, but when he had started to roll his hips, Hvannar had to grab his thighs. “You’re gonna make me come too fast.” He whimpered. “You’re too good at this.”

Jack smiled, proud of himself, his cheeks red, chest flushed with arousal. Finally, he had his boyfriend close, loving and warm, making him see stars with every jerk of his hips. Pale hands massaged Hiccup’s skin and the younger man loved the reactions it brought out. “Give it to me then. Long or short, I don’t care.”

Hvannar growled, sitting up to embrace Jack’s waist, rolling them around. The pace he started was fast and hard, making the other whine and moan, cling to Hiccup, hands pulling at his hair. Jack was chanting his boyfriend’s name, loving the feeling of being filled like that, knowing he’d still feel it on the next day. 

It didn’t take them long to come; Hiccup was first, burying his face in Jack’s neck, whimpering his name. Still inside his lover, he took Jack’s cock in his hand, stroking it, rubbing the head with his thumb. The pale body under him shuddered with orgasm, arms pulling him close. He didn’t mind the sticky come between them, hugging Jack close and basking in the warmth of his body.  
“I love you.” Green eyes looked up and Jack smiled at his boyfriend, brushing the hair off his sweaty forehead. “I’m so happy you’re back, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it <3 I really wanted to participate this year, unfortunately, I was really busy and if the ending feels rushed? It is. I'll try to do at least one more day though. Or update one of the previous stories with some nice smut.
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
